


"Need help with that?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Shapeshifting, Studying, Sweet Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by mad-unity:Can u do some Loki -marvel- fluff, like the reader is studying Norse mythology and she asks Loki, some stuff like that *stitch voice*AND MAKE IT CUTE AND FLUFFY please





	"Need help with that?"

Being pulled into Asgard and discovering all these new things, this new world and the whole concept of superheroes and gods and mutants that suddenly became something normal around me… It was quite disorienting, so I was trying to learn some more about Asgard. 

Especially wanting to know more about Loki and his background, his past and basically his whole identity. But there was so much to learn, so many gods and goddesses, so many new concepts and myths! 

Almost like he could hear my thoughts and realized I was thinking about him, Loki appeared. He stood at the end of the corridor, watching me from a distance with a smirk plastered on his lips. 

“Hey” I greeted him, flustered by the staring. 

“Hello” Loki walked closer to me and stopped now before the table. “What are you doing?” 

“Trying to learn about Asgard” I averted my gaze to focus it on the book instead, reading about the Aesir gods. 

“Need help with that?” His smirk never faltering, he sat down by me. 

It always amused him when I was confused or flustered or anything similar, he assured I looked utterly adorable. Which only flustered me further. 

“I just…” I put my hair behind my ear, deliberately avoiding to meet with his piercing and flirtatious stare. “It’s a lot to take in” 

Loki wrapped an arm around my waist and cheekily dragged me closer to him until our sides touched and I was basically resting over him. 

“Maybe you need some visual help” In the middle of the sentence, his voice suddenly changed. I looked up to see that Thor was sitting next to me, and I chuckled in shock. 

“Hello, my name is Thor” It sounded like his voice, yet like an absurd imitation or mock of it. “I think I’m better than everyone but I’m actually just sutpid” 

I had to laugh at Loki’s silly impression of his brother, also knowing he was being mildly playful. But it did help that he could turn into anyone, that would make the learning much easier. 

Amused by this, and grinning in excitment, I pointed a finger at the word ‘Odin’ in my book. Immediately, Loki turned into Odin and acquired a stern and sober expression that made me laugh again. 

Then he returned to normal, fondly laughing at my adorable reaction. It would be easier and definitely more entertaining to study with him there.


End file.
